Magic
Magic is a fictional e-fed character and wrestler. He appears and fights in Lords of Pain Wrestling, wrestling on its Insanity brand. His gimmick is that of a street magician, though his character occasionally touches on aspects of traditional (stage) magic, but lately his magic has shifted its focus into the fields of stage magic and stunt magic. He, along with Hatchet Ryda, are the LPW United States Tag Team Champions. Biography Personal life Not much about Magic's personal life has been revealed so far. In one promo, it was revealed that Magic had previously been a street child roaming the streets of Chicago, who was saved from street thugs by a person Magic calls Lord Oden, seemingly a well-known Chicago magician at the time. Lord Oden served as a mentor for young Magic, teaching him the ways of the Source, and in one promo Magic is seen writing a letter to him. However, it is implied that Lord Oden is already deceased, as Magic burns the letter he was writing. Another one of Magic's promos imply that his real name is Romeo. Psychotic Wrestling Alliance/Lords of Pain Wrestling PWA Debut & Feud with Sockoman Magic's first official PWA appearance was in a two-part vignette that saw him setting himself on fire, and surviving. On the Schizophrenia after that, he subjected himself to a guillotine, and once more walked away without harm. However, it was after this illusion that Sockoman came out and started making claims that Magic was a fraud, and went into a campaign to debunk his illusions. At Schizos Wild 2006, Magic was slated to perform an illusion live at the event itself. After an impressive showing by Magic, seeing the illusionist set the ring on fire without actually damaging it, Sockoman interrupted, only to be the subject of another Magic illusion, with Magic sending Sockoman hanging from the ceiling of the arena, frozen in a block of ice. However, Sockoman showed his sentiments later on that night by brutally assualting Magic backstage. This show of one-upmanship continued on to Altered Reality III, where Magic blindsided Sockoman in another in-ring vignette. Magic finally made his in-ring debut at Homecoming against Sockoman, who made Magic submit to his Cottonmouth maneuver. This loss, and the results of the other matches, however, were not reflected in the records, so this was not considered Magic's first loss. At the end of the night, after the draft was completed, the PWA saw Magic remain on Schizophrenia and Sockoman drafted to Pyromania, thus effectively ending the two's feud. Newbie Championship Series After Homecoming, GM Stanman announced the Newbie Championship Series, a tournament of sorts that will award the winner a chance to compete for any championship he wants. The participants of the NCS were Magic, Jeff Watson, Hatchet Ryda, Norwegian Beast, Slegna, and Krippler. Magic made an enemy in Jeff Watson in the first round, after a leap from the top rope hit both Watson and his wife Maria, but their feud would resume after the culmination of the NCS. Meanwhile, Magic plowed through the next round by eliminating both HatchetRyda and Krippler in a triple threat match. As a reward for advancing to the NCS finals, he would be given the next Schizophrenia off and he would referee the NCS Battle Royal, the winner of which would face him in the NCS finals on At All Costs. The winner of this battle royale turned out to be HatchetRyda, the same man who he eliminated in the previous Schizophrenia, and at At All Costs, Hatchet Ryda would finally stop Magic's minor winning streak and pin him to win the NCS. Feud with Jeff Watson It was after this event that the PWA changed its name to the LPW, as well as Schizophrenia and Pyromania to Insanity and Inferno respectively. In the first Insanity, Magic teamed up with Bobino against Jeff Watson and SoL of the Entourage, yet lost after a well-fought match when SoL pinned Magic after a Final SoL-ution. Bobino went and tried to break up the pin but was tackled by Watson, and proceeded to blame Magic for the loss. Magic, however, blamed the loss on Jeff Watson, and challenged him to a match on the next Insanity, which GM Stanman made a Hardcore match. Watson and Magic had a very heated exchange before their match, and Magic turned out to be the one who backed up his talk by defeating Watson after a Magic Spell. This did not turn out to be Magic's last encounter with the Entourage as he was placed in a triple threat match on the next Insanity to determine a #1 contender to Retribution's Hardcore Championship, against the Entourage's Zuma, and the man who blamed him for their loss, Bobino. Magic and Bobino lost the match to Zuma after special guest referee Retribution took out each competitor with the belt and dragged Zuma to cover Bobino for the pin. Until now, Magic insists that he did not lose the match as he was not pinned nor made to submit, and that he should have a shot at the title if Zuma were to win it. Feud with Dogma In that same episode of Insanity, Magic saved Hatchet Ryda from the hands of Blackwell who attempted to set Hatchet Ryda on fire, after challenging HatchetRyda to a Ring of Fire match at Annihilation. The Dark Brotherhood beat the new team of Magic and Hatchet Ryda promptly on the next Insanity, but this match-up has only forced a Singles match to be made on Annihilation between Magic and CAK, with the Dark Brotherhood's #1 Contendership to the Tag Team titles at stake, which Magic won by sending CAK back-first into a bed of nails. At the next Insanity, Magic was scheduled to fight Zuma for the LPW Hardcore Championship, which Magic lost after a very hard-fought battle, due to interference from Blackwell. The match was included in the Best of 2007 recap show due to its intensity and primarily the fact that the match was taken from the ring to the outside of the arena and the surrounding areas, the match being shown in between the other scheduled matches, and finally ending in Blackwell's House of Mirrors, after Blackwell interfered and threw Magic through a mirror, which Zuma capitalized to win the match and retain his championship. After the match, the two competitors professed their mutual respect for one another. It would also be one of Zuma's last matches before taking a hiatus. Hatchet Ryda would also take a hiatus after this show. Around this time, rookie Pope Fred would begin to verbally attack Magic, starting up a new feud between Pope Fred's stable Dogma and Magic, with newfound allies Andy Savana and The Rabbi. The feud culminated in a six-man tag match at EndGame between Magic, Savana and Rabbi against Joe Broccoli, Big B. Brown, and Blackwell representing Dogma, which Magic's team won after Rabbi electric chaired Magic to splash onto Blackwell. The Wild Card Warriors Hatchet Ryda would return to LPW shortly after EndGame, and the two were then scheduled to challenge Al Boo Boo and a mystery partner for the LPW United States Tag Team Championship, after Zuma was put out of action at EndGame by Vendetta. The mystery partner turned out to be TJ Rage, after a trade that saw Rage go to Insanity and Retribution go to Inferno. It was at this point when Hatchet Ryda and Magic would name themselves the Wild Card Warriors, a reference to their respective trademark playing cards, the Joker and the Ace of Spades. The Wild Card Warriors would go on to defeat the makeshift team of Rage and Boo Boo to win the US Tag Team championships, the first championships for both men. However, after their victory, they were ambushed by the Dark Brotherhood, the next challengers for the titles. In wrestling *'Finishing and signature moves' **'Shock Magic' (Springboard senton cutter) **'Magic Show' (Stungun double underhook facebuster) **'Magic Spell' (Inverted full nelson slam) **'Spear' *'Nicknames' **The Ace of Spades **The Hardcore Houdini Allies *Hatchet Ryda *Andy Savana *The Rabbi External links